Les filles prodigues
by Kandai
Summary: Livre III. Si elle ne peut pas changer son passé, au moins Suyin espère-t-elle pouvoir leur donner un futur. Ficlet.


**Crédits** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV.  
><strong>Base<strong> - Legend of Korra  
><strong>Rating<strong> - K  
><strong>Avertissements<strong> - Liés aux épisode 5 et 6 du Livre III.  
><strong>Spécial<strong> - Pour le défi " Pour demain " sur 6variations + la case " Terrible choices " de ladiesbingo.

**Note** - Je fais un marathon du Livre III pour rattraper mon retard sur la série et comme j'ai beaucoup d'émotions sur les soeurs Bei Fong, j'ai gribouillé ce ficlet en vitesse pour exorciser la douleur que je ressens. Spoilers si vous n'avez pas vu les épisodes, donc ! Bonne lecture. :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

><p><strong><span>Les filles prodigues<span>**

* * *

><p>Peut-être aurait-elle dû reconsidérer l'invitation à dîner, se dit Suyin au beau milieu du repas en contemplant le profil amer de sa demi-sœur.<p>

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère devant cette tête de mule qui refuse obstinément de lui adresser la parole, en dehors de la ribambelle de commentaires passivement agressifs qu'elle marmonne. Combien d'années ont passé depuis leurs adieux, trente ? N'a-t-elle pas fait preuve d'assez de bonne volonté en l'invitant dans sa maison, en l'accueillant avec un sourire et les bras grand ouverts ? Suyin est la première à se réjouir de ce que la vie lui a apporté, des joies d'être mère, épouse et chef du Clan du Métal, une femme entière et solidement ancrée dans la vie qu'elle mène mais elle a depuis longtemps admis qu'il existe un creux dans la mosaïque qu'elle s'efforce de créer, une soif que seule la présence de sa sœur avait réussi à étancher autrefois.

Elle a espéré, lorsque l'Avatar lui a révélé que sa sœur était présente, oh ! Naïve, ridicule illusion que le fantasme qu'elle a peint dans sa tête encore abasourdie par la nouvelle – Lin était _venue _! Après tout ce temps ! – celle d'un futur longtemps attendu où elle n'angoisserait pas sur la place vide à côté de la sienne au moment des repas, où elle pourrait afficher sa sœur avec fierté sur les photos de famille, où ses enfants parleraient de « Tante Lin » avec autant de chaleur qu'ils parlent de leur grand-mère. Un rêve presque utopique, elle s'en est rendue compte lorsqu'elle a levé les yeux sur la moue familière de son aînée – comme elle a espéré, pourtant !

Mais Lin lui présente ses cicatrices, consciencieusement ou non, et Suyin lui en veut presque pour ce geste de défi, ce renvoi de ses vieilles erreurs dans la figure. Sa sœur est superbe dans sa rigidité toute métallique, plus encore que Suyin qui lui a toujours préféré la souplesse, et les marques sur son visage, loin d'atténuer sa beauté, ne font que la rehausser. Elle est belle malgré la marque de la souffrance qui déforme sa joue, par les plis qui ont déformé son visage pour le transformer en grimace si amère Suyin l'envie de pouvoir contenir sa fureur avec autant de froideur. Les Esprits seuls savent qu'elle aurait sans doute déjà explosé si elle avait été dans cette situation : elle peut à peine se retenir de hurler à son tour lorsque Lin explose finalement, de poursuivre sa demi-sœur pour lui demander des comptes trop longtemps oubliés.

Elle maudit son arrogante de sœur cette nuit là et leur mère tout autant, la flamboyante Toph Bei Fong qui est presque plus têtue que Lin encore et beaucoup moins droite, elle maudit cette mère qui les a séparées pour sauvegarder les apparences et la tragédie de leur famille brisée par la liberté. Et même si Suyin venait parler à sa sœur, qu'a-t-elle de plus à lui dire ? Qu'elle l'envie, qu'elle la jalouse et la prend en pitié tout à la fois ? Qu'elle brûlait de partir en claquant la porte, trente ans plus tôt, tout autant que de rester, de demander pardon ? Lin ne comprendrait pas : ce n'est pas elle qui est partie, ce sont les autres (Suyin, Toph, Tenzin, tous ceux qui l'ont laissée seule, elle s'en veut, elle ne se pardonnera pas). Sa sœur est rigide, certes, mais elle est plus solide que leur mère l'a été, plus droite et plus forte encore les ouragans se fracassent sur sa carapace impassible et même la mention de Tenzin ne lui arrache guère plus qu'un frisson blessé.

Suyin ne peut s'en satisfaire, pas lorsque sa propre fille – Opal, précieuse, innocente Opal – s'est glissée en pleurs dans ses bras au petit matin, en relatant d'un cœur lourd les paroles dures de sa tante elle est enragée et triste de voir la beauté dans sa sœur, quelque chose de grand dans son infinie tristesse et son esprit de sacrifice. Quand Lin glisse sur le sol, inconsciente et ruisselante de sueur, elle se revoit elle-même, jeune et naïve, blessant sa sœur pour la première véritable fois – pas la dernière – elle revoit le sang, coulant sur les joues pâles et un sentiment d'inévitable s'empare de son cœur figé par l'émotion.

Suyin a fait ses choix, il y a longtemps : la plupart étaient mauvais et elle s'est longtemps couchée dans ses draps sales avant de décider de laver son linge, de retracer le chemin qu'elle voyait devant elle pour en faire quelque chose de meilleur, quelque chose dont elle serait fière et non Toph Bei Fong, non Lin Bei Fong. Elle ne croit pas en le pouvoir de changer son passé, n'a pas d'espoir de combler les fossés que sa famille a creusé mais lorsque la femme allongée sur le sol – sa sœur, sa grande sœur – lui lance un regard alourdi de douleur et agrippe fermement sa main, Suyin se surprend à croire que peut-être, si Lin est enfin prête à lui pardonner, leur futur n'est pas tout à fait perdu.


End file.
